kaiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Auth
Culture The culture of Auth have variations from nation to nation. However the Overall culture is similar in all nations. Slow but Steady Culture Exhausted from modern Earth's fast and overcompetitive culture, the people of Auth adopt a Slow but Steady Culture. This is parallel to the not so popular Slow Movement from Earth. The main beliefs in this culture are #Change is unavoidable #Our basic needs can only be found in slowness in human relations. #In order to master changes, we have to recover slowness, reflection and togetherness Reference: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slow_Movement Auth people prefer slowness as a means of profits in the long run with sustainability rather than than short run but unsustainablity. Despite the adoption of the Slow culture, Auth is still technologically more advanced than Earth by at least several decades. Neurodiversity Authlings believe is the fact that human brains are part of an ecosystem of minds. Another firm belief is the belief of spectrums of ability or Continuums of Competence. This suggests that all humans deviant or normal exist somewhere along spectrums related to literacy, sociability, attention, learning, and other cognitive abilities, and thus are connected to each other, rather than split into "normal" and "disabled or mad".This school of thought or mentality is called Neurodiversity. Auth still diagnoses people for mental illnesses and learning disorders but these people are generally accepted and sympathized in society in contrast to the ableist and mentalist attitudes on Earth. Generally people with learning disabled are perceived by the general population of Auth as people who learn and perceive things differently rather than being mad or disabled. As a result the word "disorder, illness" and "disablity" for mental illness has been replaced with more positive and realistic words like "experience". For example, ADHD; "Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder" is called "Attention Deficit Hyperactive Experience" on Auth. Despite the Neurodiverse society of Auth, they however do not tolerate sadistic behaviour. On Auth, people with sadistic tendencies like those with Anti social Personality disorders or Sadistic people being the victims of such people on Earth. Mental Health conscious Coming from a chronically stressful earth. Laws on Auth All of Auth's nations possess laws similar to Earth. However they are more fairer and sometimes better balanced than their counterparts on Earth. Offending speech laws This law will penalizes people who convey messages of religious intolerance, discrimination against specific groups of people and/or hatred with the intent to create conflict and social instability. However, the law excludes those who have unintentionally offended others out of their ignorance and those whom have publicly shown remorse for their misdeed. The offender has to serve time but the punishment will be lesser than the wilful version. Karma Laws Unique to Auth's many nations, these are a set of laws set up on Auth for many offences that most basic laws cannot punished. These laws are used to exact justice which most laws are unable to punish. Parental Responsbility Act Under this act, a parent(s) have to take responsiblity for the actions of their children even after they reach the age of adulthood. If a person has commited a crime(, ) or a crime with long term effects on society (culpable homicide, damage of property, rape, physical battery, assault and non physical violence that result in irreversible damage to a person(s)'s mind and body), an investigation will be done on the parents, next of kin and even close relatives and friends. This investigation begins after sentencing of the criminal. After investigation, the culprit, usually the parent or a relative or friend, whose actions are directly or indirectly responsible for the influence of the psyche of the criminal which led to the commiting of the crime, will be punished and charged depending on the severity of the criminal's crime. Usually involving a hefty fine or jail time for this culprity responsible for the actions of the criminal. Much debate behind the Parental Responsiblity Act involves the misuse of this act for self-destructive criminals who seek to selfishly bring down innocent people with him. Health Environmental Consicousness Auth being a pristine world terraformed by Gods/DEETs, the Neurodiverse people noted that most of their learning differences began to see tremendous improvement in terms of negative symptoms and well being. After decades of research on Auth by scientists and researchers, it has been concluded that Auth's environment resembled Earth before human beings began to pollute to the point of saturation. This cleaner, more natural environment being a complete replica of Earth just after the Last Ice Age, meant that there were no pollutants in the air, water and earth except in some naturally occuring deposits. There was not even a shred of plastic in the oceans and neither an atom of heavy metal in the rivers. Natural Technology Benefiting and recovering, the human inhabitants of Auth spent a decade in a world where they had to use traditional building materials straight from Nature and monitoring the state of Nature. After much research did they developed environmentally friendly economies without stalling their own Computer Age. Due to the lack of fossil fuels on Auth, the people had to look for non- oil based sources to create their bioplastics. Thus plastics on Auth have a short lifespan and degrade into harmless compounds in a matter of days to a year depending on use, they also do not involve any heavy metals in their processes. Metal mining processes are closely monitored to ensure pollution is cleared up. Medical institutes had to make sure their drugs and expire products are properly disposed and deactivated. Invasive species control Auth has strict controls over invasive species introduction and thus put strict laws on checking up of bio-agents on ships, airplanes to ensure no invasive species non native to a country is being introduced. Despite so, inevitable accidents too occur but they are nipped in the bud as soon as they happen. Examples: Ships are not allow to release Ballast water without sterilization equipment to prevent non native species from decimating native fish species. Sustainable friendly Food Production The most biggest difference of Auth and Earth is the way they process their food and comsumables. Strict bans on chemicals have been placed to ensure no ADHD aggravating, Autism-causing or long term aliment causing chemicals enter the food supply of humans and nature. The Human Union of Auth has strictly banned artificial chemicals in the comsumption cycle of humans and nature. Since Auth's intellectuals believe firmly in the cycles of life and anything poisonous to nature will poison humans as well. This is the first priority of food production industries and profits come last. This also mean radical changes in farming animals and plants. Animals are no longer kept in cages or pens. Category:Locales on Auth